the_recordingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Have a question/@comment-14169349-20151201011501/@comment-27097383-20160819173942
01A51CD0's channels intro 01A51CD0's channels is a channel that post strange, cryptic videos. All these videos have had upside down text in the titles, description, tags and most importantly text within the videos. The channel posted 10 videos. The first video posted was on November 11 2011 and the last one on December 26 2011. Its safe to say there will be no more videos although people have made channels trying to be or continue the web series. I will not include these videos as they are not runned by the owner of the original channel. Now I will explain the most important parts of the video and leave out the unimportant parts if you would like to see the whole videos link in the description below. Videos The first video, Waiting Patiently shows a video of Budd Dwyer a man that during a public speech takes out a gun and shoots himself. The first set of words in this video says “you dont want to play anymore” This channel oftens refers to life as a game. The text then continues to say “this saddens me” the video later ends with Budd Dwyer about to shoot himself then it before he does it says “waiting patiently” The second video Watching You has the weird and strange footage from the Wiggles point your finger music video. The video then says “You are easier to fool than I thought” “Ive been watching you for a long time” “nothing was what it seemed” “you fell for it” “its not a game anymore it really begins now” “we are waiting patiently” Nothing really happens in the next video. The video after that is Do not ignore, the video seeming taunting someone says “its not wise to ignore us” “The graveyard the window” “We are still watching we are still… waiting patiently” instead of ending on waiting patiently it goes to Budd Dwyer shooting himself. Now this video even though it is only 3 seconds is sure a big one. The video is titled Its not over and the description says “its just the beginning” The video flashes an image of black out poetry with these words showing “Our senses use more than images and symbols to see. I see inside the outside or through my third eye in our mind.” After that a typewriten note says “nobody finds the one. The junkyard fills,| the madouse (Madhouses?) fill, the hospital fills, the graveyard fills nothing else fills.” a quote from Alone With Everybody - Poem by Charles Bukowski, Then a old tv with subtitles saying “21 % : life is not worth living” quote from Le mystère Koumiko (1967). Then guy with animal mask with gun to a tied up girl. then A red thing saying “horror, pain, fear, guilt.” Text with vcr filter saying “Dreams of hallucinations haven't happened yet.” One with silent film text saying “There isn't a decent thought in your nasty little mind” another text “There are two words of magic. One is the glittering domain of the illusionist. The other is a secret place where magic is terrifying reality. Here, men have the power of demons and death itself is an illusion.” quote from Lord of Illusions. Something with highlighted text “Face the mirror see a monster.” and text building at the bottom “saying still watching”. The next video seems to simply to be a welcome to the channel. The next video The wait is over is a strange one. The description says “let us call it soul” then within the video“Thanks for playing that wasn't so hard was it?” “you know why we are doing this. You will remember eventually.” “A clue will find its way to you soon. Until then enjoy a monolog from my favorite book.” The video then cuts to an old I would say 1950ish training video for bike safety. The video how ever is strange. Well it is showing the footage it has a distorted monolog was from the story Timequake. Now something important to know is this Kurt the author uses the premise of a timequake (or repetition of actions) in which there is no free will. The idea of determinism is explored—as it is in many of his previous works—to assert that people really have no free will. The last three videos cuts to footage of real life modern day tookin from someone. The video Someone is paranoid the description says “We hope you dont mind but we took a few of your videos﻿